candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 137
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 48 | previous = 136 | prevtype = Order | next = 138 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 18 }} Difficulty *The level is divided into 4 quadrants (not a quadrant level, anyways), and ingredients start from the top quadrant, progressing clockwise until it reaches the left quadrant. *This level is said to be the most confusing level for some, along with the old version of level 323. With nine pairs of teleporters on the screen, many players will be thrown and will play randomly and hope for the best. **These pairs however are also divided into 3 groups of three, with each group corresponding to each of the quadrant. *There are also many channels where the ingredients can become stuck, and after that, it's pretty much game over. *This level is very frustrating. You can spend about almost a full day on this and not pass, or you could get lucky and pass (with coconut wheels, especially) on your first try. *Also, with only 18 moves, it can be hard to get both ingredients through all the channels to the end, especially the last channel. *The only thing that makes the level easier is the presence of only 4 colours. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points 2 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Ingredients start at the top quadrant. They travel clockwise, until they reach the left quadrant. *Never make any striped candies as this may let the ingredient fall into the "dead" zone. If any of the ingredients falls into the "dead" zone, quit instantly as you have almost no chance in getting the candy back to the middle lane. *Try doing only normal switches in this level. It is not recommended to make wrapped candies, and if any were made, detonate them when the ingredient is far away from it. *It is suggested to combine candies far away from the ingredient as it prevents the ingredient from falling into "dead" zone. *Also, measure carefully if any cascades in the dead zone may happen prior to a move used, as clearing candies in the dead zone will let the candies above to fall into the area. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Trivia *This is the only ingredients level in this episode. Wafer Wharf is the only other episode to have one ingredients level. *This level a confusing layout due to the teleporters. However, one can mark that this level is divided into 4 quadrants, and recognize how each ingredient will go. *The level is shaped like the error icon, or a baseball field. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 137 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 137 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Wafer Wharf levels Category:Levels with 18 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Somewhat hard levels